A gun case as described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,519,662 of Kempken has a hard two-part shell forming an elongated and generally parallepipedal cavity. Transverse bars in the cavity are each provided with a plurality of holding brackets that can be positioned along the bars so as to fit with the long arm to be held in the case.
Another gun case described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,487 of Munson is of the same shape, but instead is provided with fixed molded blocks custom made to fit with a particular long arm or its parts. Such a case can be produced at relatively low cost, but only fits a single gun or line of guns.
German Utility Model 298 18 077 assigned to Limtec GmbH describes another gun case adapted to be carried like a backpack and provided with hook/loop (e.g. Velcro™) tapes used to secure the parts of a takedown gun in place.
These cases all have in common that they are fairly expensive to manufacture and are normally also at least partially custom made for certain types or sizes of guns. Adapting them to different guns is difficult and refitting the box to accommodate a different gun is even more difficult.